


The Art of Fucking Up

by Shellhead_Winghead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Female Sam, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: Female Team Free Will and their art of royally fucking up





	1. Beginning

**Samantha Winchester knows that she’ll never, _ever_ , stop seeing weird, but this one case had to in the top 5 weirdest.**

**She was turned into a freaking _man_.**

 

**\---------------------------**

_It happened on a hunt with vamps and witches. **It was always fucking witches** , as Dean said. It was a huge nest of vamps, so the hunt took all five of them, Lucifer and Gabi complaining about how their weekly movie night was cancelled because of some **stupid bloodsuckers**._

_So, it went well for all of 10 minutes before of course something went wrong._

 

**\----------------------------**

 

**_Schwing_ **

 

Irony blood spattered against Sam’s face, making her cringe slightly as some of the liquid got into her mouth. She heard Dean yelled muffled curses from the room next to Sam, her sister obviously getting beyond pissed at the vamps. There was a bright flash of blue before the _thud_ of a body sounded to Sam’s right. Glancing at the smirk blonde, Sam shook her head at the archangel’s tactics before moving into the other room prepared to face some more vamps before stopping short.

 

In front of her there was a woman who obviously wasn’t a vampire. She had short blonde hair, her hair was jagged, like someone cut it off with a knife covered in blood. Her manic grey eyes were staring at Sam, red lips pulled up into a crazy smile, bloodied teeth shown off. Sam took a hesitant step forward, holding her machete slightly tighter as she stared at the woman.

 

“Hello darling, aren’t you a pretty one” the woman let out a hysterical laugh, reaching out towards Sam.

 

Sam jerked away, hazel eyes widening when she saw past the woman and saw a variety of ingredients. A witch. Taking a step back from the crazy witch, Sam tried getting out her gun before she was flung into a wall. Grunting, Samantha glowered at the witch, struggling against the invisible force as the witch got nearer to the hunter.

 

“Samshine?!” the hunter heard Gabi call, the archangel sounding a tad worried when she couldn’t find her girlfriend.

 

“SAMMY”

 

“DEE, GABI I'M IN HE- “

 

Sam started choking as the witch released an invisible force, crushing Sam’s windpipe before Dean and Gabi crashed in, both looking positivity murderous. Gabi’s eyes glowed blue, her hand shooting out towards the witch, but before the angel could end the witch, a purple blast shot out, knocking everyone away. The last thing Sam saw was the witch snapping her fingers, smiling at Sam before darkness took the hunter.


	2. What The Actual Fuck

Sam woke with a deep groan, twisting on her side and putting her hand to her chest… only to bolt upwards when she realized a certain lack of bits on her chest. If she were in a cartoon, her eyes would’ve enlarged to the size of dinner plates when she realized two things. One, she had no boobs, Sam feeling a lot lighter than what was comfortable for her. And two, she was wearing _boxers_ and had an uncomfortable weight _down there_. Sam let out a shriek that was way to manly for it to be female, running to the mirror besides her dresser, (she had just now realized they were somehow in the bunker), and stared at the large man that was her reflection.

 

“ ** _SAMMY_** ”

 

A loud, panicked, male voice shouted from across the bunker. Sam ran out the door, then immediately hit her head on the top of the doorframe, stumbling backwards. Wincing, she stood back up, taking mind of her still tall stature before continuing down to where Dean (or Gabi) shouted her name. Jogging into the kitchen, Sam saw as a tall man was frantically patting his chest right before sticking his hand down his pants. The man looked up, green eyes that stood out against his freckles, wide with panic.

 

“Dee?!”

 

“Sam!”

 

The two met each other in a hug before they pulled away, Sam smirking.

 

“I see I’m still taller than you, Dean”

 

“Shut your pie hole Sammy”

 

“DEAN!” a gravelly voice shouted from the living area and both Winchesters turned their heads towards the sound.

 

A man stumbled in, a beige trench coat wrapped around his frame. He had the classic sex hair and the bluest eyes Sam’s ever seen. Unlike the two  ~~sisters~~ brothers? His eyes were filled with distressed concern rather than panic.

 

”well fuck me sideways” Dean muttered, her? his? eyes running up the man.

 

”Cas?”

 

”oh thank god you guys are safe, the last thing i saw when i entered the room was Sam on the floor and a purple blast”

 

Dean went up to hug Cas, the two were man hugging when Sam looked around for their two missing members.

 

”uh guys, where’s Gabi and Luci”

 

Dean looked around, “oh shit we lost our other winged bitches”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof schools been stressful so sorry I haven’t been able to update


End file.
